Peppy Hare
Peppy Hare is a Minor character in Sonic For Hire, he is from the Star Fox team along with Fox McCloud, Falco & Slippy Toad, he first appeared in Sonic For Hire: Star Fox, in his debut episode, Sonic & Tails encounter Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad, who tell them that they are aboard the Great Fox. Peppy also says that Fox McCloud has stepped out, and mention that they need the twosome's help. Tails, being another fox, immediately puts himself in charge, demanding that he receive a red sports car and "shitty music". Surprisingly, Peppy lets Sonic be in charge rather than the "gay fox". Sonic admits that he likes the rabbit's style and asks what the mission is. Peppy states that Sonic must defeat Andross: the mortal enemy of the Star Fox crew. When Sonic asks what his deal is, Peppy says that Andross is a "giant, evil space head", something Sonic notes as he punches Tails again. Sonic accepts and tells Tails to stay with "Space Rabbit and the Retarded Frog" before punching him again and walking off. Tails asks if either of the two have heard of or played Cash Explosion. ''Slippy mentions doing a barrel roll, while Peppy reprimands him for stealing his line, informing Tails that the frog is not right in the head, Sonic flies in a Star Fox Ship, Andross is standing in the outside of Space, Peppy tells Sonic to aim for his face, he shoots Andross, Later as Sonic talks with Andross, Peppy Hare says to blown up his face. In "Destroy Venom", Sonic asks Peppy, who are preoccupied with Slippy being in his swimming outfit in space. All the while, Eggman has been eating his wallet and requests blue cheese dressing, Tails continues dancing, and Sonic snaps in desperation for answers. Peppy finally takes notice and claims that the mission should be relatively easy, given the absence of Andross: eliminate a squadron of enemy fighter ships surrounding Planet Venom. Sonic notes this as a simple task, at least until hearing that they then must establish a working democracy on the planet, as Sonic wants to skip the mission & eat 200 tacos, Everyone agreeds, Slippy just say's "I'm a frog!", Everyone ships (Except For ''Tails and Frank's ships) leave. In "Falco", When Everyone soon discovers that Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi have finally returned to the Great Fox after 11 episodes, and accuse them of trashing the place, After Fox leaves, Falco tells the guys to leave, and Sonic follows with retorts with the classic "Or what?" response. Falco then takes out his blaster and shoots Slippy Toad in the foot, disintegrating it along with half of his leg. Peppy Hare asks if he is OK, though Slippy says that he's in the mood for hot dogs. Falco admits that his misfire wasn't the best example, but implies the group got the idea, with Sonic questioning Falco by asking if "Space Frog" is on their team. Later Outside the Great Fox, Sonic and Falco are in their Arwings. Eggman tells Sonic that he should find and press a red button late in the race to give his Arwing a little extra edge. Sonic likes what he hears, though he mentions that Eggman couldn't help himself, since his cockpit contains 4-5 deep fryers. Peppy then announces that the first one to clear the obstacle course and complete two laps around Area 6 wins the race. Falco and Sonic make verbal jabs at each other as Peppy begins signalling when the two can start racing. Just before Peppy says "go" however, Sonic pushes the button, causing a giant pair of wrecking balls to appear. They smash against Falco's Arwing, and then a barrage of missiles begins flying at it. Sonic's Arwing then sprouts two hands, one of which grabs Falco's Arwing while the other punches it. Several more missiles are shot at it, and the ship, using the hands, begins humping the Arwing. A third group of missiles are fired. Finally, Sonic's Arwing dispenses a bomb that floats slowly towards Falco's Arwing, and produces a massive explosion, destroying it. Only then does Peppy say "GO!" Slippy, Peppy & General Pepper make cameos in the season 7 finale, "The Creator". Slippy & Peppy in the Great Fox make small cameos in season 8, Hedgehog For Hire episode "New Blood". In "Back Together", Slippy, Peppy & General Pepper on his screen reappear, Peppy & Slippy join Sonic & Tails on a journey to defeat Doctor Eggman & Eggette from destroying the world, Later when the gang riding in Sophia, apparently having replaced Jim with a big pink dildo. Upon realization of this, Tails is creeped out by the fact that said dildo apparently drove them there. In "Bad Idea", Sonic and co. are discussing the plan to infiltrate Eggman's HQ, Link having struggles with his understudy Derrique, Slippy forgetting to breathe, and Thunderhead expecting a bus, Tails informs everybody that sneaking in should be easy since Sophia has stealth mode (Placing a fedora and Groucho Marx glasses on the lion head and driving up the wall while blasting the phrase "Look Away" through a speaker). Eggman, still aware of their every move, spots them. Sonic cues Slippy to get them, but she shoots herself in the head. Sonic explains that she was supposed to take off her mask, revealing a Ninja Turtle, and do some "cool karate shit", Sonic apologizes to Peppy, who takes off his mask revealing Raphael. Eggette reveals the Egg Scrambler, a souped-up Death Egg Robot designed to know one's every move and weakness, Soon Raphael is flicked in the face. Category:Season 5 Category:Characters